It's Always Sunny in Hollywood
by Jediknight96
Summary: Cassie Cage and her friends celebrate the defeat of the fallen elder god Shinnok and it is indeed a peaceful time for the earthrealm protectors. but, how long will peace ever last for them? find out as this new MK fanfic progresses further.
1. Chapter 1

It's Always Sunny in Hollywood.

Introduction: Home is where the Heart is.

Cassie Cage, daughter of the famous Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, lives up on her own mansion in Hollywood, California and view from her uphill house looked absolutely gorgeous in every way and one thing has popped up in her mind and that is of course relaxation from all of the battles she and her team had faced just about a year ago in outworld for liberating the infamous fallen elder god Shinnok: one of Raiden's arch nemesis and power hungry tyrants that is out for blood and to destroy the entire universe. Thankfully to the blonde heiress, she prevented that by going head to head against the fallen god and booted his ass into submission. Sonya decided it would be best to get remarried to Johnny due to her worry of him dying by D, Vorah's nasty torture methods and the news of this gave her some sense of relief and happiness. Cassie got up from her silky bed and made way to the gym downstairs to give herself some kick ass workouts to start the day off right. Dressed in her normal fitness attire, the blonde warrior finally entered inside of her private gym and begun her routine, wrapping her hands in MMA style hand wraps for a long moment before eventually getting into a boxing stance, initiating a few roundhouses, knees, and tornado kicks at punching bag as it sways gently. She has been perfecting her fighting techniques and methods for so long, she is super aware of her surroundings; keeping a close eye on any dangerous situation that might come her way. The one thing that occupied her mind is this: _"Will peace ever last on earth?"_ shaking off the thought, she continues her vigorous exercise and used that as motivation during her training.

The bag began to sway more intensely as her speed picks up its pace and sweat dripped down her voluptuous body, years of training and combat experience gave her a body of a goddess and the curves that she has tends to drive most men and women crazy just by staring at them for just a second or a minute to say the least. Taking off the jacket she sported, it made it much easier to lose all the heat that is trapped inside of her body and the air from the AC cools every part of her body upon contact. Changing up her tactics, she did a variety of roundhouses, side-kicks, and instep kicks, with a couple of elbows and punches added in the sequence. Her father Johnny has fought Shinnok years ago in an effort to bring peace and solitude to the forces of Earthrealm and in doing so, he summoned a green halo that all but saved Sonya in the process and used that power to beat the fallen elder god into submission. During the ensuing battle, Johnny knew that the amulet is the only to put old gramps inside of that artifact and quickly kicks it to Raiden, trapping the pale skinned dude for life. Her father has told that story to her team and couldn't help but think about the tale over and over as they are getting ready for a mission or…test if you may call it. 20 years later, she is able to summon that green halo that her father used to wield and saved her and Johnny's lives due to it being triggered instinctually and booted Shinnok's ass for good; thus saving the lives of Earth and bringing peace to the universe. Stopping her routine after a long moment, sweat trailing down her voluptuous breasts and body as she then made way to the bathroom to take a nice, warm shower to relive all of the soreness that she sustained during her workout. Today is going to be a long day to catch up and Jacqui invited Cassie for a hangout for a celebration party and she couldn't deny any offer that is being thrown at her and accepts the invitation gladly. The city of LA to the Cage family all too fancy from their perspective and in the end however, they thought the city is a great choice to live in and here they are. Home is indeed where the heart is and Cassie's new chapter in life is just beginning.


	2. Author's Note I

Author's Note I

The lover of Cassie Cage will be none other than Kung Jin, descendent of the great Kung Lao ladies and gentlemen, there you have it. Anyways, as the chapters of my MK fanfic is officially getting underway, intimacy is soon going to be very heavy as it progresses and if you are used to those sexual readings, keep on reading and if you are not 18 or above, don't read on, simple as that. Please be patient if writers block is constantly getting to me my warriors, it happened a lot quite occasionally LOL! Stay awesome my warriors, sincerely yours truly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II: A Warrior's Spirit

Jacqui and Takeda has been living here in LA for about a week now and he and his father Kenshi wanted some peacetime and the two telepathic individuals know that danger will always lurk from the shadows and to be honest, they are always down for a fight. Wanting to start off the midday right, Takeda challenged Jacqui to a morning duel and she gave him a snarky smirk. "Let's go, my little ninja." Jacqui playfully mocked him as she gets into position, using her gauntlets for this round and for the second and third rounds, she is going to use her good old fashioned skill and expertise, not using the gauntlets for the sake of his safety and boy, those augmented tools can really pack a punch. After getting to their assigned positions, the former apprentice of Scorpion makes the first move, unleashing a variety of roundhouses, side-kicks, and tornado hook kicks, staggering the specialist just a few steps back and shook her head off to recover, cracking her knuckles as she is impressed by the way he is moving in combat and his whips are nothing short of amazing to look at. Returning to the task at hand, Takeda front flipped over the female, wanting to surprise her with a couple of takedowns but she knows his every move figuratively and literally, using bits and pieces from Johnny Cage's training and comes in with grapples, knees, and a scissor kick to his neck, flipping him onto his back, emitting a grunt of surprise by this sudden counteroffensive. Rolling to the side and doing a recovery handspring, he unleashed two whipping slashes to send her flying against the mat, twirling them gracefully before they ultimately returned to their hiding places in his suit. Her father is an experienced fighter and solider who fought in the neatherealm before and during his lessons and teachings in the briggs stronghold, he taught her to stay strong, even as though the odds against her and her future is at the balance and to this day, her dad is still kicking ass for earthrealm.

The specialist did a front handspring to move away from the Shirai Ryu's whips as it hits the floor with audible clangs, the metal is indeed covered by the soft blue mats and as the duel progresses for two more hours, sweat began to pour out of their bodies, Takeda is momentarily transfixed by the way Jacqui's voluptuous breasts looked when it is covered by sweat and smiled at her with affection. "Hey ninja boy, my eyes are up here." Jacqui said to him with a smirk, a lustful smirk formed up to her smooth lips and initiated a flurry of spinning hook kicks, flying elbows, and a hapkido throw-down to again counter his methods and Takeda is not going to let it happen. Seeing her arm coming down to his head, he flipped her onto her back by using her own tactic against him and laughed. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" he said with a snarky smirk, helping her get up and gets themselves white towels, giving him a peck on his lips and left the room to shower, Takeda doing the same in response to relive off the soreness that they both sustained and endured. After they both finished and got dressed, Jax greets the couple by the time they enter inside the dining table with breakfast with a smile. "Hey dad, how's it like being here in the city of Angels?" She asked, going to the kitchen to help cook up some food for herself while Takeda on the other hand sat with his dad on the couch, talking about the times they spent together after the defeat of Shinnok and during this time of breakfast, they are glad peacetime is in their minds and they'll be ready for anything that could stand in their way, even if the odds are stacked against them and they've done this before with Shao Kahn and came out victorious. Turns out, Shao Kahn's death was orchestrated by the fallen Elder God Shinnok and he is planning to eradicate the elder gods and their council from the face of the earth and thankfully to the earthrealm warriors, Cassie prevents that from really happening and is therefore bringing salvation to the shaolin, Special forces, and the rest of the earthrealm forces.

The party celebration theme inside the Briggs household is of course going to be Halloween themed and Kenshi and Takeda got their costumes already made and they are going to go as Jedi Knights from Star Wars, Jacqui and Cassie wearing Sub-Zero and Scorpion outfits that is literally based off the first MK game ever made in the 90's, and the rest are just using their standard outfits. Cassie in contrast, is excited for such a fun event this is going to be all because she liked dressing up in costume and getting all the good stuff like candy, hanging out, and chilling out, that's what she needed after a whole year of fighting and that's what she deserved today. The blonde heiress decided to come over to Jacqui's apartment to go hangout after filming a short Star Wars film and she wrote some of her character's lines and when the producers and director saw her fight and use witty dialogue, they approved it and the film that she is in was a complete success in YouTube standards. While Jacqui chatted with her dad, Cassie knocked on the front door and waited patiently, seeing it that her best friend has arrived early at this time around and made way to the door, opening it with ease all due to her new security system installed and it included a keypad with a thumbprint. "Hey girlfriend!" Jacqui exclaimed, giving Cassie a friendly warm hug and smiled, Cassie doing the same without any second thought and broke off the embrace afterwards. "I heard it's going to be a Halloween party tonight, that's a good choice." Cassie replied, getting a nod from her friend and offered her to stay in for breakfast and to decorate the place. "Yeah sure, I just got back from filming a short Star Wars Film for YouTube and it's going to be uploaded by December." She accepted, walking into the kitchen to give Jax a hug and got her food, taking a seat next to her team as they begin talking about the fun times they've been to and honestly, it was a long and grueling struggle to begin with and if anything is beyond dangerous, they are ready and waiting to face danger once more.

Anything can indeed happen at any place and at any time.


	4. Author's Note II

Author's Note II

HELLO GUYS! IT'S YOURS TRULY, SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY, SCHOOL HAS REALLY CAUGHT UP TO ME FOR A WHILE NOW AND HERE I AM. IN THIS STORY, ILL BE TURNING LIU KANG, KITANA, AND KUNG LAO INTO NORMAL HUMANS AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, SHOWCASING THAT THE SHAOLIN MONKS CAN REALLY OVERCOME THEIR INNER DEMONS, RESTORING THEIR HUMANITY IN THE PROCESS. ON THAT NOTE, LIU KANG WILL SETTLE BACK IN HIS ORIGINAL HOMEWORLD OF EARTH AND HE AND KITANA WILL GET BACK TOGETHER, MAKING THE COUPLE DATE AGAIN JUST LIKE IN THE FIRST TWO MK FILMS. STAY TUNED MY WARRIORS, THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter III: A Warrior's Spirit: PT II

Being a cousin to the great Kung Lao is not as easy it appears, Jin has been in fact a desperate thief stealing most of Earthrealm's valuable items in an effort to give him some form of reward. When he was confronted by the elder god Raiden, he attacked him in a fit of rage, taking out his hatred towards the old man with his wits and speed, throwing in arrows in for good measure, staggering the male a few steps backwards. After a while, Raiden told him the truth about his family's honor, offering him a chance to get into the Wu Shi academy, a place in which the famous shaolin monks Liu Kang and his cousin Lao had trained in. At first, he is very reluctant because of what he has done for over the last few years, dishonoring himself and his family legacy by switching to stealing. Raiden then added. "They care only what's in your heart, not whom your heart desires." He spoke with subtly and honesty, placing one hand on his shoulder. Returning to the present at hand, The Shaolin warrior challenged one of his teammates in an old fashioned sparring match, taking on Cassie and Jacqui all at once, getting into a kung fu tiger stance, awaiting whom will strike first. The two ladies know they are going to win because of their military prowess but, skill and wit matters most in a fight. Cass came in with a sliding side kick with the use of her green halo, staggering Jin just a few feet away from her while Jacqui on the other hand ambushed the shaolin male from behind, utilizing a judo style leg grip, tripping him onto his back. "Not bad Cass, I'll give you some credit on that one." Kung Jin smirked, springing himself upwards in a recovery handspring, twirling his staff around gracefully, shooting some arrows at Jacqui before turning his attention to Cassie. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Shaolin punk." Cassie retorted playfully while she dodged a volley of kicks from him, flipping over him by the time he did a low swipe beneath her feet.

Landing to the far off corner, Jacqui recovered herself rather quickly, noticing that Kung used rubber arrows instead of real ones, therefore knocking her on her butt. The female made a run towards the shaolin warrior, raining in jumping roundhouses, flying knees, and jabs, only being blocked by Jin's quick reflexes. The sparring sessions are really fun to be honest, it can hone a person's skillsets, turning them into hardened warriors due to constant practice, rehearsals, and partnership. As the duel goes on for a little longer, Kenshi, Sonya, and Johnny watched on how amazing and well improved they are, their teamwork back outworld seemed to pay off when they are investigating Shinnok's amulet, sparring against Kuai Liang and his batch of Lin Kuei warriors, training under Johnny Cage, and all of that good stuff. Thanks to their efforts, Cassie is able to save Earthrealm from the fate of extinction by beating Shinnok into submission, locking him up into a deep freeze stasis, preventing any future incursions from ever happening again. Of course, the evil bad guys may rise again but they aren't afraid to fight them once it shows up someday. The duel concludes to a halt, the warriors gathering up their strength while they rest, only being greeted by a certain instructor. "Well done my winners, you are getting stronger each day and night, honing your skills at this time of day benefits your fortitude." Johnny smiled with his arms over his muscled chest, sporting his signature fisticuffs with his last name embedded on them. They trio gave him a smile of acknowledgment, Cassie walking towards him with arms open, giving her father an affectionate hug, showing the true side of herself while not leading a mission, knowing that family always comes first in everything. Breaking off the embrace seconds later, the trio then went to go shower, dress up into their outfits for the Halloween themed party, and went towards the courtyard of the house to set up the rest of the decorations, placing real pumpkins with candles inside of them carefully, not wanting to burn up such a nice place. Once that's done, arrangements of food and drinks are also assembled as well.

"Gurl, you look stylish as the Grandmaster." Jacqui said with a smile through her mask, placing her hand onto her best friend/leaders beefy, yet firm shoulder. "Aww, I would like to say the same thing about you as Scorpion." Cassie replied with a smirk of her own, giving her friend an embrace lightly before letting go. Music starts to play in the background as a variety of genres came blasting through the speakers, giving a bunch of guests their own music tastes. Kenshi and Takeda looked absolutely astonishing as Jedi Masters for the evening, carrying ForceFX lightsabers in their hands with each of their own respectable color choices, Takeda picked blue to symbolize his dedication to peace and combat while Kenshi picked green, a color in which represents a master's wisdom and guidance. "Wow boys, you looked fantastic as Jedi, this is so lit" Cassie smiled with excitement upon seeing their cosplay costumes, seeing that Takeda is obi wan and Kenshi is Qui Gon, their robes and tunics matching the movie's version only better. A good party with a couple of ass-kicking friends is surely going to be very interesting and fun, loving how that they got their own set of powers, powers that can be considered out of this world, normal, or extraordinary in most cases. In Cassie's point of view, her superhuman powers often comes into play when the situation demands it, a person whom is suffering painfully both physically and mentally, it awakened inside of her by the second Shinnok is torturing her dad with some sort of weapon. This power saved her and her dad's life in the process. The security level in this place is literally high, stationing nearly 5 to 15 guards both human and metahuman alike, all trained in both the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei fighting styles, giving them sharp senses in order to detect hostages, capture and kill if they must, and lastly, report to Cassie by the minute their capture is being caught. This will be a long night remembered, a peaceful day is indeed needed as of now.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: A Warrior's Spirit: Part III

Somewhere across the Earth, Liu Kang fought off a slew of neatherrealm demons one by one, using his skills to his every advantage due to him being a former champion of Earthrealm. The only methods he is using to dispel his inner darkness is by remembering his time meditating with his fellow monks and with Kung Lao himself; restoring both his humility and humanity all at once. Kitana however, used her own methods as well to banish Quan Chi's magic, thus returning her humanity to both her mind and body. The shaolin monk did a butterfly twist in the air, dodging a couple of winged demons with ease while he sidekicks, knees, and elbows his way through them, acknowledging his lover as she fought alongside him.

"Just like the good times, eh?" Kitana said with a smile beneath her mask, side-stepping a claw scratch from one of the creatures as she sliced and diced through 6 to 7 of them without much effort

"Just like old times, indeed." Kang replied with equal force, using a split kick to decapitate two demons in one blow, blood spilling into the air in a gyser like fashion, their bodies falling down instantly. In all honesty, they've missed going on missions together in an effort to protect Earth realm from its forces of evil from the likes of Shao Kahn, an outworlder who is determined to rule both earthrealm and outworld for himself, making him a true force to be reckoned with in combat. When Liu Kang showed up to face him in single combat, he was being pitted against the most talented fighter that he has seen and was killed when the shaolin thrusts his fist inside of his chest, killing the emperor once and for all. In the aftermath, Liu and others were killed in the earthrealm battle, being turned into undead warriors in the process.

Somehow, that was years ago when Shao Kahn invaded earthrealm in retaliation for his defeat. Dodging the last demon, Kitana flipped over the shaolin to slash its head in two, splitting its body along with it. Whoo! The thrill of battle surely does leave a few sore spots but it is worth it. The two warriors soon travelled to outskirts of the neatherealm, using an old magic ritual to open the portal to earth, a circular blue aura brightened the duo as they crossed through it, entering into Liu's home place of origin for the first time in a while. The shaolin's adventure had started from there when he received mail from his fellow shaolin to come to one of their temples regarding his brother's death at the hands of Shang Tsung, an infamous sorcerer and right hand man of Shao Kahn. At first, he is reluctant to take Raiden's offer into defending the world from Shang Tsung's reign of evil upon earthrealm, knowing that he is not the chosen one and refused. Ultimately, when Johnny Cage and Sonya came along with him on this journey, he knew that he has to at least avenge his brother's death by exacting justice upon combat against the despicable sorcerer. With the sorcerer defeated, there came Shao Kahn, finishing where his right hand man had started by combating Liu and his friends once more, attempting to claim earthrealm for himself for the taking, wanting to enslave its people for an eternity. In their relief, it is not going to happen anytime soon.

Upon arrival onto Earth, Liu and Kitana traversed the streets of LA, getting a few weird looks from a few pedestrians regarding their warrior outfits but they oh do not care at this moment. Having not been born here, Liu kang taught her how to do modern things like: texting, calling from a cell phone, etc. in all honesty, this new life for the edenian seemed rather peaceful to say the least according to her lover whom is indeed been living here for quite some time. In conclusion, they're glad to be back in this place at last.


	7. SURPRISE UPDATE

SURPRISE UPDATE:

SORRY FOR THE UNTIMELY DELAY, BEEN BUSY FOR WEEKS AND WEEKS. SUDDENLY, MY MORTAL KOMBAT MUSE HAS SPARKED DUE TO REWATCHING CUTSCENES FROM MK9. WITH THAT SAID, I'M BRINGING BACK JADE, YES, YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT, THAT HOT BABE IN GREEN, NOT AS AN UNDEAD WARRIOR, BUT AS A GOOD OLD FASHIONED HUMAN ON THE SIDE OF GOOD. I'M SORRY FOR THE CAPS, IT'S EASIER TO READ. ON OTHER NEWS, STAY TUNED FOR NEW CHAPTERS AS THIS STORY GOES ON. FIGHT!


End file.
